Too young for me
by Fairusa84
Summary: Entry for Pick a Pic. College freshman and English major, Bella Swan has been best friends with Alice Cullen since diapers. Bella has been in love with Alice's brother Edward for years, but he's always thought of her as a kid sister. AH, canon couples.


**Pick a Pic Challenge****  
**

**Title: ****Too young for me****  
****Penname: ****Fairusa**

**Banner:**** entry #95 (****http:/i398**** . photobucket . com/ albums/ pp69/ ms_ambrosia/ pick_a_pic/ 2z3w206 . png)****  
****Rating / Disclaimer:**** M for mature content and language. SM owns, I just play.****  
**

**Summary: ****College freshman and English major, Bella Swan has been best friends with Alice Cullen since diapers. Bella has been in love with Alice's brother Edward for years, but he's always thought of her as a kid sister. Will their relationship change now that she's in college too?**

**To see all the stories that are a pa****rt of this contest please visit www . fanfiction-challenges . blogspot . com**

* * *

**Too young for me**

'Get lost, Mike', I repeated, but I knew he wouldn't listen.

For the last few weeks I had been trying to avoid Mike Newton, to no avail. There wasn't a point to it, really, given the fact that we lived in the same building on campus. At some point I was going to have to face him.

It wasn't really Mike that I had a problem with; his fraternity friends were the bigger nuisance. Mike was just desperate and hopelessly ignorant of even the most obvious clues.

'But Bella, it's gonna be epic! And you'll be on my arm all night. Everyone will be jealous!'

By everyone, he really meant Jessica Stanley. She and Mike had been dating ever since she grew into a C-cup, but they broke up at least once a month.

_Girl must be suffering from a nasty case of PMS._

With his fraternity's famous Valentine's Day formal rapidly approaching, Mike was desperate for a date, preferably one to make Jessica regret dumping him. Again. Apparently no one else seemed available, because two days ago he had begun trying to persuade me to go with him.

I wouldn't want to be caught dead as Mike Newton's date. Don't get me wrong, he wasn't necessarily a bad guy. We would hang out on occasion at the start of the year, running into each other on campus. He was rather attractive, in a generic sort of way. He was mildly funny. But he had also pledged with Theta Delta Chi and thought his popularity was his most important asset. And to secure that popularity, he needed the right 'friends', and I used that word loosely. The drama within his group was so petty and pathetic, it was almost comical. In any case, as much as I liked to ridicule them all with my own friends, it wasn't worth invoking the wrath of Jessica if I were to go with Mike.

'I really don't think that's such a good idea,' I argued, 'Why don't you try to make up with Jess?'

'Please! I'm so over her! Bitch doesn't know a good thing when it's right in front of her. Besides, you can't miss the formal!'

Another annoyance: the conviction that, if I wouldn't go with him, I wouldn't go at all.

'Who says I'm missing it?', I countered.

'Oh. I didn't know someone already asked you.'

_Yes, Mike, because you just _have_ to know everything. Oh wait, that must be one of the perks of dating Gossip Queen Stanley._

Before I could inform him that not only was it none of his business, but also that I didn't want to go to the formal with him under any circumstances, we were interrupted by the grand entrance of our building's royal couple. If Jessica was the Queen of Gossip, with Mike as her King, Tyler Crawley and Lauren Mallory were the Emperor and Empress of the Greeks. Tyler, vice-president of Theta Delta Chi, considered it his prerogative to date the most popular girls, who should consider themselves lucky if he gave them the time of day. Since the president of Alfa Gamma Delta, Rosalie Hale, was already taken – by none other than the president of Theta Delta Chi, Emmett Cullen – Tyler had settled for the next in line for that position, Lauren. She happily accepted, using her new status to secure her own social standing in society.

'Newton! Whatcha doin', dude?', Tyler yelled, while Lauren looked at me as if she were looking at something particularly nasty.

'Why are you talking to _her_?', she sneered, 'Need her to bail you out of another speeding ticket?'

As Forks' Police Chief's daughter, people thought they could get out of a ticket by claiming to be my friend. My father Charlie, however, knew exactly who my friends were and wasn't fooled. Besides, he held honesty in higher regard than doing favors. Not to mention his jurisdiction didn't expand to Seattle.

Tyler was no fool, though, and quickly caught on to what Mike had been attempting.

'You're not seriously considering taking _Swan_ to our formal, are you?', he asked incredulously.

'He's not taking me anywhere', I objected.

'I'd sure hope not,' Lauren said, 'You've got a reputation to uphold, Mike. It'll be shattered if you show up with _that_.'

She made a point of looking me over with a look of disgust on her face.

_Thanks a lot, Lauren._

As if I really needed to feel even more self-conscious. I knew I wasn't all that pretty, being on the short side, without much curves to speak of, clumsy and uncoordinated, pale and just... plain. My dark brown hair was usually tied back in a low ponytail or a loose bun and I preferred jeans, a t-shirt and Converse over the frilly, trendy, girly outfits worn by the likes of Lauren and Jessica. Not that they were beautiful by any strict rules. Jessica's nose was a little too big for her face and her hair was a wild, curly mess. And Lauren had a pointy chin and eyes that were set too close together. She had straightened and bleached her hair on the advice of a 'model scout', but, oddly, had never been called back about signing with his agency. Yet they had the spoiled attitudes and their fathers' credit cards to buy all the clothes and make up required to keep up the pretense of perfection and they liked to flaunt that.

'No offence, Bella,' Tyler continued, then readdressed Mike, 'Why don't you ask Jess, or one of the other Alfa Gamms?'

'Oh, hell no!', Mike started to protest.

'No one wants to cross Jess,' Lauren said smugly, as if her words held any value, 'that would be social suicide. So yeah, Mikey, you're probably stuck with the geeks and losers.'

I had to admit, Mike had the good grace to glare at Lauren. Like I said, he wasn't all that bad. Just not someone I'd want as a friend. He quickly proved why, though.

'It's not as if _she_'s got any options. I mean, who's gonna ask her?'

Now I was really starting to get angry. I didn't want nor need a pity date! If push came to shove, I figured I could always ask Jacob. He was my father's best friend's son and had made it no secret he wanted to be more than friends. Surely he'd want to visit for the weekend and be my date for the formal.

Suddenly, a voice close behind me spoke up, making me jump.

'I am.'

A triumphant smile spread across my face.

Edward Cullen. The love of my life. Though he didn't know about that. Oh yeah, and Emmett's twin brother.

'Cullen', Tyler and Mike said curtly.

Lauren decided she hadn't voiced enough insults for one day and made a face at the two of us.

'I don't get it, Eddie. You could've practically been _royalty_ here! But you voluntarily associate yourself with the likes of Swan and Weber. Do you _want_ to be an outcast?'

'Beats having to call you friend', Edward deadpanned.

She was right, though. I had never understood why Edward preferred to be my friend, when he could have followed into his brother's footsteps.

Lauren huffed, while Tyler and Mike tried not to laugh.

'Seriously, Cullen, why'd you never pledge?', Tyler asked, causing Lauren to glare at him before stomping off, muttering something about losers by association.

'Seriously,' Edward mimicked, 'No. Not my thing.'

He then turned to me, taking my hand, 'Come on, Bells, we're gonna be late for English.'

Finally I was rid of Mike. At least until next time. I smiled gratefully at Edward, silently thanking him for saving me.

**o.O|O.o**

English was possibly my favorite course. It was the class I scored the highest grades in, but it was also the one course I shared with Edward. He was a senior, but had to retake Freshman English due to an administrative error. We did our assignments together and usually some other studying, too. He always made me feel comfortable, even if I was asked a question in class.

We sat in the back of the room, which allowed for some conversation. Professor Banner was mostly preoccupied with the students at the front and, because Edward had such a good reputation and I had a fairly high GPA, he would overlook us most of the time. Still, too much chatter would get even the best student in trouble, so we tried to be as inconspicuous as possible. That wasn't too difficult for us, because over time Edward and I had gotten to know each other so well, we often didn't even need words to communicate. A lot was said through looks, smiles and hand gestures, and when those didn't suffice, we would write notes and draw pictures in a separate notebook we kept.

As Professor Banner explained our next assignment, Edward looked at me, head cocked to the side, eyebrow raised, sympathetic smile.

_Are you okay?_

I shrugged. He frowned.

_What's wrong?_

I didn't know how to communicate what was on my mind without using words, so I took out our notebook.

_You're asking me to __the Valentine's formal?_

He nodded.

_Why?_

_Why not?_

I shot him a challenging look. He knew I would want a better answer than that.

_Come on, you're my sister's__ best friend. Why shouldn't we go together?_

_Don't you already have a date?_

Questioning look from Edward.

_Tanya?_

She had been proclaiming as much all over campus for a while now. Tanya lived in our dorm building and was a sophomore. For some reason, she thought she had a claim on Edward.

_Yes, sharing a class with his brother's girlfriend's cousin really opens doors._

Edward made a show of mock-vomiting, then mock-dying. That probably meant _Hell no!_ I stifled a giggle. Wouldn't want Banner catching our exchange.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward writing another note, while also jotting down some instructions for our assignment. It took him a little while, but eventually he slid the notebook back to me.

_I'm not kidding, Bells. Em will kill me if I don't go. And you know Alice, she'd love it if you came too. Have the entire family together. Dress you up. :p Besides, I'd rather go with you than with anyone else. Please?_

Who was I to argue with that? Even if, to him, I was just a family friend. His kid sister's best friend, who just happened to share a course with him. I smiled a little to myself. Even if he only thought of me as a friend, he still wanted _me_ as his date to the _Valentine's_ formal.

_Does that smile mean you'll go with me?_

I nodded.

Not even five minutes later, my phone started buzzing in my pocket. I discretely took it out, to see a very long text message from Alice. I chuckled and let Edward read it with me.

_OMG E just told me u're going too! So excited! :D Lots of ideas. It's gonna be so much fun! Need to go shopping soon to make sure u look abso-fab! And of course mani-pedi-facial. Should ask Rose to join us. So little time, so much to do… Clear ur schedule, bb ;) Oh, and how opposed r u to full-body waxing? xo Al_

Shit! I should have scrolled down to check before I let Edward read this. I groaned inwardly at my embarrassment. But wait, did I see him blush too? At least I wasn't the only one in this awkward moment. I quickly retrieved my phone and texted Alice we'd discuss things later that night.

For the remainder of class I couldn't bring myself to look at Edward again, instead trying to focus on Professor Banner's lecture. When he dismissed us, I gathered my things and got up to leave. Upon exiting the classroom, I felt a pleasant shiver run down my spine, caused by Edward's breath on my neck as he whispered in my ear.

'By the way, I love your blush, Swan.'

'Alice Cullen, you are in so much trouble!', I yelled as I slammed the door to our dorm shut.

She looked up at me from her sketchpad and blinked at me innocently.

'And don't you try using those pretty doe-eyes on me, missy,' I continued my rant, 'You knew Edward was sitting right next to me. He read your message, Al! It was mortifying!'

I dramatically flung myself onto my bed, prepared to wallow in embarrassment for a while and make Alice grovel for forgiveness. The bed dipped a little to the side when she sat down next to me. She stroked my hair and tucked a wayward strand behind my ear.

'I know, sweetie. That's why I sent you that text.'

I rolled over and glared at her, challenging her to further explain herself.

'Well, not only would a wax be very beneficial for any girl, but it's about time we clued Edward in to the fact that you're not a little girl anymore.'

This caught my attention. She had actually thought this through.

'B, you're no longer _Bells_, his tomboy kid sister. You're a strong, independent, _sexy_ woman and Edward should be well aware of that.'

There certainly was logic to Alice's words, but she didn't know that me being more mature now wouldn't really matter. Edward had made it perfectly clear that I was just his sister's best friend to him.

Maybe not to my face, but still.

**o.O|O.o**

Alice and I had been practically inseparable since birth. Our mothers had met at maternity yoga and had become close friends. I was born on September thirteenth, Alice a week later. She was the exact opposite of me; bubbly, outgoing, full of energy and very girly, whereas I was quiet, shy, a little clumsy and more of tomboy. But despite our differences, or maybe because of them, we just worked. We complemented each other and I honestly couldn't remember any event where I didn't have Alice right at my side.

I was an only child, but Alice had two older brothers, Emmett and Edward. They would tease us, of course, as big brothers tend to do, but they were also fiercely protective of the both of us. No one dared to harass us, because they'd have the Cullen twins to answer to.

Their parents, Carlisle and Esme, also treated me as if I were one of their own, and I was often included in family events and outings.

**o.O|O.o**

The only fight Alice and I had even gotten into concerned my feelings toward Edward. I had first noticed a change in them when I was fourteen, but was apprehensive in telling Alice about it. I mean, Edward was seventeen, a senior and at that point dating Heidi Johnson, head cheerleader. I was also worried it would influence the friendship I had with Alice. It was the only secret I had ever kept from her.

When Edward and Emmett left for college, I thought my crush on him would fade and I could move on without having to tell Alice. That didn't work. When she started dating Jasper Whitlock, who had just moved to Forks from Texas, she tried to set me up with some of his friends, or any available guy at some point. She meant well, not wanting me to be alone when she was with her soul mate, as Jasper turned out, but also to double-date. I wasn't interested at all, which led to rumors about me being a lesbian, amongst other things. I couldn't care less about those rumors, but Alice took offence to the snide comments directed at me and to be honest, it was quite annoying having to turn down not only the guys, but also a few random girls.

The first couple of weeks of sophomore year were uncomfortable, to say the least. I was feeling down, but wouldn't allow myself to think about the reason for that. Alice was getting worried, but because I didn't confide in her and dismissed it whenever she brought it up in conversation, she didn't really know how to help me. It wasn't until Emmett and Edward came home from college for the first time that she started to get suspicious.

We had already agreed to spend the weekend together so we could catch up. Emmett had pledged with Theta Delta Chi, Edward was making fun of him for that, and Jasper, Alice and I were hung up on their stories from college life.

Apparently, I wasn't that subtle in my adoration of Edward. Emmett tried to tease me about it, but I told him to shut up and that I had just missed them. The weekend passed all too quickly and I was devastated when they got in their car to drive back to Seattle.

They had barely turned the corner on the Cullens' long, winding driveway, when Alice rounded on me.

'What the hell, Bella? How long has this been going on?', she yelled.

When I merely looked at her without answering, not understanding her anger, she continued.

'How long have you been fucking my brother?'

I was still trying to gather my wits at her sudden outburst, so I only managed to blink at her.

'Damn it, B, I thought you were my friend! Do you think I'm blind or something? You've been making goo-goo eyes at him all weekend. You thought I wouldn't notice?'

I finally found my voice, but she wouldn't hear me.

'You're just like all the other little sluts in this town, using me to get to my brothers. I've had it! Get out! Get out, get out, get out, get the fuck out!'

She was screaming so loud and fast, the words started to string together. I had never seen Alice this angry; not when she was defending me against vicious rumors, not when Emmett had mutilated her favorite doll, not even when Jasper had forgotten their one-month anniversary. This was exceptionally bad.

We were still standing outside on the porch. Jasper came out carrying my bag, as I was about to go home anyway. Seeing Alice visibly – and audibly – upset, he dropped my bag at his feet and rushed over to her, trying to comfort his girlfriend.

'Alice? What's wrong, honey, what happened?', he cooed.

She jabbed a perfectly manicured finger in my direction, her voice dripping with venom, narrowing her eyes at me as she practically spat out the words.

'That… that… _slut_! Bella, no… _Isabella_ betrayed me, she _used_ me! I hate her! Get. Out!'

Jasper looked over at me. Noticing I was on the verge of tears, he managed a sympathetic smile, but, understandably, Alice was his priority.

'Bells, I think you should leave. This isn't the time to talk about it. I'm sorry.'

I knew he was right. Still, it hurt knowing Alice was angry with me, and even more that she wouldn't hear me out. I got in my truck and made my way home without any accidents, considering the tears were streaming freely down my face by now. My parents had gone out to dinner with Carlisle and Esme, which I was thankful for, because I wasn't sure what to tell them. I quickly went up to my room and changed for bed. It was only then that I noticed a text from Jasper.

_I'll come over when Al calms down – J_

True to his word, an hour and a half later Jasper appeared on my doorstep. Without a word, he came in and went straight to my room. We needed our privacy for this, in case my parents came home early. He sat down on the foot of my bed and motioned for me to join him.

'What happened?'

'Didn't Alice tell you?'

'She told me her version. Screamed and cried was more like it, actually. Now I want to hear your side', he said as he folded his arms in front of him.

This was one of the reasons why I liked Jasper so much and also why he was perfect for Alice. He was very grounded yet at the same time empathic. He would always try to look at a situation from all angles and place himself in someone else's shoes, to reach a compromise.

'What did she tell you?'

'Are you sure you want to hear that? She said some pretty nasty things…'

'Yes. I want to know where she misunderstood.'

'Well, basically she said you've been sleeping with Edward and that you used her friendship to get in his pants.'

'That's pretty much what she accused me of earlier,' I sighed, 'Jazz, you've got to believe me. It's not true. None of it. You _know_ I love Alice! She's my best friend, I've known her forever. I wouldn't do this to her. And I have _never_ slept with Edward. He doesn't even know…'

'Know what, B? So there's some truth to her suspicions?'

I looked down at my lap, picking at a loose thread on my sweatpants.

'Uhm… yeah… But I didn't mean to!'

'Relax, hon, I believe you. But I've seen you this weekend, too. You couldn't expect Al not to notice the change in you.'

I groaned and buried my head in my hands.

'I thought it was just a crush! But it didn't pass… I don't know what to do…'

Jasper put an arm around me and rocked me a little back and forth.

'You're in love with him?'

I nodded.

'Does he know?'

'No one does. Well, you do, now. And Alice thinks the worst of me. And Emmett was teasing me about it, but he can be fooled.'

'Do you want him to know?'

'No! I mean, what good will it do? It's not like I stand a chance. I'm just… _me_, you know? Besides, I don't want to ruin my friendship with Alice. She's too important to me.'

'Bella…', Jasper sighed, 'Of three things I'm absolutely sure. First, any guy would be lucky to have you, don't doubt that. Second, I know you would never betray or use Alice, least of all intentionally. And third, she won't stay mad at you forever.'

'Really?', I squeaked through my tears.

He chuckled.

'Yes. Just give her some time to cool off. I'll help you explain the situation to her. And just show her what a great friend you are and that this won't affect your friendship.'

He was right. The next day at school, Alice dutifully ignored me and I kept my distance.

By Tuesday, she was shooting me wistful glances when she thought I wasn't looking.

Wednesday morning, I slipped a note in her locker, apologizing and asking if we could talk about it so I could explain. During History she passed me a note while smiling ruefully, telling me to come over after school. I told her what I had told Jasper and we sort of made up. We could never be mad at each other for long; we were too invested in each other.

However, Alice did remain rather skeptical concerning my feelings for Edward. I tried my hardest to prove to her that, whatever happened, she would always be my best friend. Over time, she finally accepted that I was in love with her brother, but she also promised to keep it a secret. She actually became a little excited over it, dreaming of the day when we would officially be sisters, both in heart _and_ in name. I didn't dare be that hopeful.

I was too scared and insecure to make a move where Edward was concerned, instead admiring him from afar – most of the time literally since he lived in Seattle and I lived in Forks – and enjoying his brotherly friendship. He hardly ever brought a girl home with him, but unfortunately for me, that didn't mean he didn't date. Because he did. A lot. And he would talk to us about it. It just never was serious enough to mention to his parents. Luckily, I hardly ever met the girls in question; only if we happened to run into one of them during our visits to Seattle. Edward and Emmett proved meticulous in keeping their kid sisters away from their conquests. I was glad about that, because having to listen to their stories was one thing; putting a face with them was a whole different story and one I wasn't prepared for.

The remainder of my years in high school went pretty much the same way; tagging along with Alice and Jasper, hanging out with Emmett and Edward when they were at home, and pining for Edward. The only advantage of this situation was that in time I learned to control my actions around him as to not raise any suspicions. I managed to maintain our familiar friendship, for which I was grateful.

**o.O|O.o**

The summer before my senior year, Emmett called a week before they were due to come home, announcing he was bringing an extra guest. Of course, our interest was piqued by this and Alice and I anxiously awaited their arrival, ready to observe and judge.

Enter Rosalie Hale. Beautiful didn't even begin to describe her. Rather, she resembled a Greek goddess: tall, statuesque, with long flowing blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Even perky and confident Alice was intimidated by her at first, and that was saying something.

They had met during Greek Week earlier that year, both of them being prominent members of their respective chapters. After the summer, Rosalie would be vice-president of her sorority, Alpha Gamma Delta, and Emmett was running for president of Theta Delta Chi. Those commonalities caused the initial attraction, but even during the first few days of their visit, it was obvious that it was more than mere chemistry and convenience. Emmett, goofball extraordinaire, actually calmed down in Rosalie's presence. And even though she was a little distant toward us at first, she warmed up to us pretty fast. After about a week, the three of us went to Port Angeles to go shopping and catch a movie, and after that, it was settled. Rosalie was our new sister. Emmett didn't know whether to be happy about it or get annoyed, because yes, we had accepted Rosalie, but she also stood up for us whenever he would try to tease us. Jasper and Edward were cracking up over this and we took advantage of the situation by getting back at Emmett. All in all, it was a fun summer.

Senior year was uneventful; just taking classes and preparing for college. Alice and I had already decided on UW, so there wasn't much to do in that department. The only really big event, apart from graduation itself, was prom. To me, it didn't really matter that much, but Alice held it in high value and practically begged me to go. She even encouraged me to ask Edward as a date, but just as I had found the necessary amount of nerves to strike up that particular conversation, he unknowingly ruined it and broke my heart.

Alice and I were visiting during one of our weekends and I had planned to work the topic of prom and asking him into the conversation before going back home on Sunday. Alice and Emmett had gone out to pick up some breakfast while Edward and I were hanging out. I was about to get dressed when there was a knock on the door.

'Are you expecting someone?', I teased.

'No. Maybe Em forgot his key.'

But when he opened the door, a different voice filtered through.

'Eddie, my man! What's happening?'

Moments later I was able to put a face with the name, as the unexpected guest walked into the living room. He was tall, but not as tall as Edward, with dirty blonde hair, tied back into a low ponytail and dressed in worn down jeans and a brown leather jacket.

'You've been MIA this weekend, buddy,' he continued, 'What's got you holed up?'

He stopped in his tracks as he caught sight of me on the couch.

'Oh, I see', he said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Edward followed close behind and looked between us warily.

'Uhm, yeah, my sister and her friend are visiting, so… Bella, this is James. I have some classes with him.'

I waved at James but internally frowned at Edward's introduction of me as merely Alice's friend.

'Bella, huh?', James said, 'Beautiful… Anyway, Eddie, me and Vic were wondering if you and Em would wanna hang out tonight. We got some new DVDs and a couple bottles of Jack to kill.'

Edward looked rather uncomfortable so I excused myself to take a shower so they could talk. But when I had left the room I heard James ask about me, and I stayed to listen a little while longer.

'So, Bella? She's cute. I'd totally tap that. If it weren't for Vic, of course.'

'Don't even think about it, James. She's like a sister to me.'

'Yeah, only that she's not actually your sister. What's stopping you? Break her in!'

'Not gonna happen, man. She's too young.'

I didn't wait to hear more, instead hurrying into the bathroom. It was nice knowing Edward was protective of me, but hearing him say I was too young… I didn't dare bringing up the subject of prom after that.

When we went home, Alice asked if I had talked to Edward, but I confessed to having chickened out. That week, when Eric Yorkie asked me to prom, I accepted, knowing Alice would at least be pleased I was going and determined to partake in the experience of prom.

**o.O|O.o**

'B, wake up, we're here', Edward softly spoke in my ear as he nudged me.

I must have dozed off during the cab ride. As the car came to a stop in front of the building where Emmett and Edward shared an apartment, Edward paid the driver, then proceeded to get out and open my door for me.

As my feet hit the pavement I realized I wouldn't be able to take one more step in the death traps Alice had insisted I wear under the guise of shoes. I had been fine until now, because most of the night I had sat at our table, only taking a few short walks to mingle or use the restroom But when Edward had asked me to dance, I couldn't refuse, and it signaled the end of any and all use of my feet for the foreseeable future.

**o.O|O.o**

It had started when Alice had taken me shopping. We had quickly decided on a dress for me at Betsey Johnson. It was a deep blue satin cocktail dress, strapless with a sweetheart neckline, hitting a few inches above my knees. The cut was simple and elegant; just the way I liked it, but with a subtle detail: below the bust was a thin ribbon adorned with a small silver buckle, covered in Swarovski crystals. We decided to coordinate it with matching chandelier earrings and a little purse that would dangle off my wrist, made out of the same material as the dress.

Once Alice had decided on a dress – a bright pink halter dress with a babydoll cut hitting about mid-thigh with a sequined belt below the bust – we went shoe shopping. Knowing Alice, she wouldn't settle for anything but cutting-edge design, so I wasn't surprised when we ended up at Christian Louboutin. She quickly dismissed my objections about affordability, stating that Carlisle had given her his Platinum card so we could indulge in a little pampering, and after a while I gave up and let her have her fun. She reasoned I needed to glam up my outfit with some outrageous shoes and I had to admit, she chose a beautiful pair: silver peeptoe pumps with crystals on the heel. I was just afraid I wouldn't be able to walk in the five-inch contraptions.

'That's what Edward's for, sweetie,' she smiled deviously, 'He'll wait on your hand and foot and make sure you don't kill anyone. Besides, your legs look to die for in _Eugenie_!'

_Eugenie. _The shoes actually had a name. I mentally rolled my eyes at the absurdity.

Another glance in the full-length mirror confirmed her statement, though, and the shoes _were_ pretty, so I quickly agreed to buy them.

Walking out of the shop, I figured we were all set, but Alice was just getting started. She dragged me to a high-end beauty salon, where we met up with Rosalie, and for the remainder of the day I was prodded, primped and, apparently, pampered. Oh, and did I mention waxed? Yes, Alice's threat-in-text wasn't just to elicit a reaction from Edward. She had actually meant it.

'Trust me, B, you'll thank me for this', Alice said encouragingly as I begrudgingly followed the beautician to her chamber of torture, while looking for the nearest exit.

I had to admit, though, after the initial pain had worn off, it looked rather… interesting. And the feeling was indescribable; my skin was very soft and my senses _there_ were heightened considerably.

On the night of the formal, Alice had me clear my schedule for the entire afternoon so we could get ready together. For me this meant mostly sitting still and handing her various utensils while she busied herself with my hair and make up.

Eight o'clock on the dot, there was a knock on our door. Alice opened it and sighed happily.

'Jazz…'

'Darlin', you look absolutely stunnin',' Jasper said as he walked in and kissed her, 'Happy Valentine's Day.'

It always blew me away how well he cleaned up. Of course I had seen him in a tuxedo before at prom, and in a suit on the rare formal family function, but still… The laidback cowboy with the blonde surfer curls looked very distinguished. As did Edward. I didn't think he really had to make a lot of effort to look this mouthwatering; he had probably just put on his tuxedo, ran a hand through his hair and brushed his teeth. Easy, breezy. Nonetheless, I squirmed a little at the sight of him, adequately reminding me of the wax I had gotten just days earlier.

_Hm. This could get interesting._

Edward shuffled his feet a little, walking in after Jasper and kissing Alice on the cheek.

'Hey sis, you look beautiful.'

And she did. She had matching sating covered shoes and her usual spiky hairdo was smoothed down into a classy bob. The only jewellery she was wearing was a silver necklace with a pendant of the Cullen family crest. Jasper decorated her left wrist with a corsage consisting of her favorite flowers: white and pink roses.

Edward then turned his attention to me, giving them a moment of privacy, and I nearly melted on the spot. Don't get me wrong; I wasn't usually this damsel-in-distress-like, drooling over a guy and getting all week in the knees. But Edward did something to me to make me that way. I was completely unfair, the way he managed to look so absolutely delectable when any other guy would look like a hobo. But his untamable bronze hair and the scruff that took up permanent residence on his jaw only served to make him even more attractive. His tuxedo fit him perfectly, emphasizing his broad shoulders and tall, toned body, while hugging his assets in just the right places.

'Hey Bella', he softly spoke before kissing me lightly on the cheek.

_This is a novelty!_

I gaped at him in surprise.

Automatically, my hand reached up to touch where he had kissed me.

'Hi', I managed to squeak.

'I got you a little something,' he said as he produced a small box from behind his back, 'Happy Valentine's Day.'

It was a beautiful wrist corsage with a calla lily and some freesia.

'Alice said I should stick to white and these made me think of you.'

I blushed as he slid it around my wrist and tied the ribbon. A spark of electricity passed between us as his long fingers brushed against my skin.

**o.O|O.o**

The formal took place at a mansion in the upscale part of Seattle. I guessed someone had called in a favor with a parent or an alumnus. I had expected something like my high school prom, but the Forks High school gym and balloons held nothing to the glamour of this venue. The chapters' colors were subtly present throughout the various rooms, in flower arrangements, tablecloths and linen, but it wasn't overdone.

Emmett and Rosalie and their respective vice-presidents, Tyler and Lauren, greeted the guests at the door. Although we weren't members, they had provided us with invitations as their personal guests. Lauren was visibly annoyed by our presence, but she managed to politely greet us. I also caught her enviously eyeing my shoes.

Rosalie looked like she had stepped from a classic movie in a silk and chiffon deep red gown by Monique Lhuillier, perfectly accentuating her curves. The tight-fitting bodice had a single wide strap over her right shoulder and upper arm, leaving the shoulder itself bare. Where the strap split, she had a silver pin with her sorority crest, distinguishing her as their president. The flowing skirt had a small train. Her hair was curled and loosely pinned in an elegant updo, reminiscent of Grace Kelly and Marilyn Monroe, allowing her pearl drop earrings to be seen and accentuating her long, graceful neck. Emmett, in a dark blue suit and his fraternity tie, had given her a wrist corsage which combined the flowers of both of their chapters: yellow roses and a red carnation. Like Edward, he was wearing cufflinks with their family crest on them. He was also particularly nervous, shuffling his feet and shooting anxious glances at Rosalie. I wondered what was bothering him.

After the welcome, one of the pledges escorted us to our designated table. Once everyone was seated, Emmett called the room to attention and officially welcomed all attendees to the formal. Rosalie gave a short speech of her own, and after that they shared a traditional opening dance. They looked so perfect together, like an old Hollywood glamour couple. Both Alice and I sighed a little at the sight, causing Jasper to roll his eyes. After their waltz was over, the room erupted in applause and other couples filed onto the dance floor.

'Okay, let's get our pictures taken before there's a line at the photographer', Alice ordered.

Alice and Jasper went first, looking like the adorable couple that they were. Even after all this time, it always struck me how they were so different yet so right for each other. Alice, even in ridiculously high heels, barely reached Jasper's shoulder. She was fun, quirky and an energetic fashionista, while he was calm and relaxed and didn't really care about his appearance. When the photographer decided he had taken enough pictures of them, Alice called Edward up onto the set, claiming she wanted a picture with her brother, too.

'Let's wait for Em for those shots, okay?', he said in an attempt to get out of it, but Alice was a step ahead.

'Em!', she yelled across the room and waved her arms frantically.

He looked up, a little confused, then started smiling as he realized his sister's intent.

Edward rolled his eyes but joined them nonetheless for the pictures. Emmett quickly excused himself when they were done, but not before he telling us to stay close by.

'What was that about?', Alice wondered.

'I don't know,' I answered, 'He's been acting nervous all night. It's not like this is his first function as president.'

'You know,' Edward piped in, 'He's been acting weird for a while now and he won't tell me why. Usually he tells me everything…'

'Oh well, we'll find out sooner or later. Come on, B, I wanna get some pictures with you, too!'

Lastly, it was time for Edward and I to have our pictures taken. I didn't really know how to act or pose, since it was Valentine's Day but we were just friends, so I stood there a little awkwardly. Edward resolved the issue for both of us when he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I blushed ten shades of crimson, but internally cheered.

'Come on, B, let's get some nice pictures taken to show our parents how beautiful you look tonight with me.'

I stayed at our table most of the night, because I wasn't quite used to wearing heels as high as I was that night. Edward was a perfect escort, though, making sure I had a drink or a snack at all times. He mingled a little, but stayed close by and kept me company.

After about two hours, Edward turned to me, offering his hand.

'Dance with me?', he asked softly.

'Uhm… I don't really dance', I hesitated.

It was true. I couldn't dance if my life depended on it. Not that I lacked rhythm or anything, but I would most likely trip over my own two feet. Especially in these shoes.

'Please?', he asked, pouting a little for added effect, 'I promise I won't let you get hurt.'

I couldn't resist the look on his face and decided to risk it, taking his hand and letting him guide me to the dance floor. He put my left hand on his shoulder and rested his right hand on the small of my back, gently swaying us to the sounds or _Iris_ by the Goo Goo Dolls.

'I love this song', I whispered.

'You, too?', he replied, 'The lyrics are just… perfect.'

Then he started to sing along, his soft, velvety voice adding the perfect level of intensity.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
_

Could it be? Could Edward feel the same things I was feeling? Was that why he had asked me to go with him tonight? I didn't want to hope too much, for fear of being disappointed when he would come to his senses and I would be nothing but a friend, a pseudo-sister to him. But still… the way he was looking at me as he sang… I allowed myself to revel in the moment.

As the song was drawing to a close, the line _I just want you to know who I am_ being repeated, the sound of Emmett clearing his throat through the microphone snapped us out of our little bubble. A spotlight was focused on him and Rosalie, who was seated at their table. She looked utterly confused, obviously surprised at the attention.

'Rosie, you know I'm not really good with words, so I'll just come out and say it. Baby, you're the only one who really gets me for who I am. I love you so damn much. Will you marry me?'

Wow! I didn't see that one coming at all! But it did explain his weird behavior. And his insistence that we all attend the formal.

Subconsciously, I held my breath in anticipation of Rosalie's response. Emmett was shaking with tension, looking up at her hopefully.

Rosalie covered her mouth with her hand, tears filling her eyes, as she nodded.

Emmett visibly relaxed and started smiling as he reached into his pocket and took out a little box, which he offered Rosalie. After having slid on the ring, he picked her up and swung her around while kissing her soundly and the room erupted into cheers. Rosalie's sorority sisters swarmed around her, squealing their excitement and gushing over the ring. Emmett was being congratulated by his fraternity brothers. But through the hustle and bustle around them, their eyes were locked on each other.

**o.O|O.o**

As the formal drew to a close, Alice pulled me aside to confirm our plans for the rest of the weekend.

'So, Em just told me he got a hotel room for him and Rose. You'll be okay, staying with Edward?'

'Al, I've spent weekends there before, remember? You just enjoy your privacy with Jazz. I'll drive to school with Edward on Monday and see you there.'

She hugged me in thanks and skipped off to find Jasper. Yes, skipped. In four and a half inch stilettos. A feat that could only be accomplished gracefully by Alice.

I didn't mind crashing on Edward's couch for the weekend, if it meant my best friend could have some quality time with her boyfriend. That was the only downside of sharing a dorm room; no privacy whatsoever.

**o.O|O.o**

I looked up at Edward sheepishly.

'I think I need some help', I admitted.

He chuckled at my predicament and pulled me to my feet. I winced as I felt my full weight – yes, all one hundred and ten pounds – searing through the tortured balls of my feet and held onto him for support.

'Can you walk?', he asked.

I tried to move my feet, but it hurt too much; I shook my head. Edward sighed dramatically, then chuckled as he swung me up into his arms and carried me to his apartment building. He didn't let go of me when we were riding the elevator to his floor. Not even when we had entered his apartment. He walked straight on into his bedroom and set me down on his bed.

Confused, I looked around the room, then back at him. I had never been alone in his room, only a few times when Alice and I had visited.

'Why did you bring me in here?', I questioned.

He took off his jacket, deposited it over his desk chair, and pulled off his shoes, before turning to look at me.

'Well… you're uncomfortable. You're feet hurt. I wouldn't want you straining you back in addition to that. So I figured you'd sleep here, instead of on the couch.'

'But… where will you sleep?'

'I thought I'd take the couch.'

'Not Em's room?'

'Not likely. Who knows what he does in there with Rose?'

We both laughed at that.

I followed his form moving through his room, loosening his tie and discarding it on his desk, removing his cufflinks, unbuttoning his shirt, leaving it on the floor and revealing his chiseled chest… It was like I was getting my own private little striptease, without him even knowing it. The room was still covered in darkness, but as he was meandering through, he lit a few small lamps. On his next pass by the bed I was perched upon, he sank to his knees in front of me and proceeded to take off my shoes, rubbing my feet in the process.

'Edward…', I sighed, 'What are you doing?'

'Taking care of you', was his simple answer.

My aching feet felt instantly better at his touch and I moaned softly, causing Edward to look up at me, startled.

'I'll, uhm… go get your bag for you.'

He got up and went to the living room, where Alice had left my overnight bag for the weekend. I looked around his room and noticed the shirt he had dropped onto the floor. Deciding quickly, I got out of my dress and pulled his shirt on, inhaling his scent as I did so.

When Edward came back carrying with my bag, he looked a little surprised to see me wearing his shirt. I merely shrugged at his expression.

'It looked so comfy, I couldn't resist', I said.

He walked over to me and dropped my bag by his bed.

'So, uhm… good night…'

But before he could turn to leave, I grabbed his hand.

'Stay?', I whispered.

'What…?'

'You'd be more comfortable here. I don't wanna kick you out of your own room.'

'Bella, you're not…', he started, but I didn't let him finish.

'Besides, this room, your bed… they're unfamiliar to me. I wouldn't sleep too well by myself and I get cold easily.'

'So… you want me to keep you warm?'

I nodded. I mean, I wouldn't mind being held by Edward for a night.

He seemed to mull my reasoning over for a moment, then let go of my hand and took off his pants. I gaped at his sudden forwardness. This time it was his turn to shrug.

'I sleep in my underwear, B, you know that. Now, scoot over so I can get in.'

We both slipped under the covers and he pulled me into his side, holding me close and rubbing my back. His touch and steady breathing were so relaxing, I felt myself doze off quickly. That is, until the movement of his arm slowed down and his hand slipped underneath my shirt a little. I stilled and held my breath.

'Edward…', I repeated my earlier question, 'What are you doing?'

'Following my instincts for once', he said as he tilted my head up and pressed his lips to mine.

His unexpected kiss caught me off guard and it took me a couple of seconds to realize I should react in some way. But before I could do so, he pulled back and started to apologize. My lack of response must have freaked him out a little. But give a girl some credit; it's not every day that the object of your desires kisses you _for the first time ever_. It just took me a moment to wrap my mind around it. Once it did, though, I didn't wait another second and quickly pulled his face back to mine to continue kissing him.

He pulled me closer to him, tangled his fingers in my hair and deepened the kiss. When his tongue touched mine, I couldn't hold back a shiver. I gently stroked the side of his face, feeling the scruff on his jaw, then moved my hand into his hair. As I touched his ear, Edward moaned softly and pulled me even closer. He must like to be touched there. When I passed over the same spot again, more deliberately this time, he answered by rolling me onto my back and hovering over me. I still couldn't believe this was all really happening; I mean, I was elated at simply spending the night, as friends, but this was already so much better… I gasped when he moved his lips to my neck and started licking and nipping at the skin there as his hand moved down from my hair to the buttons of my shirt. He slowly undid them, revealing my skin to him, then pushed the shirt aside and almost reverently cupped my breast.

He then looked up at me and asked, 'Is this okay?'

I was rendered speechless from all the new sensations and only managed to nod. His thumb passed over my nipple as I felt his tongue flick the other one, making me arch my back and grip onto his shoulders. He continued his tongue's ministrations while slowly, aggravatingly slowly, he inched his right hand lower, until it reached the edge of the tiny dark blue lace panties Alice had insisted I wear. Suddenly, I was extremely aware of exactly where his hands were and what they were doing. After a moment's hesitation, Edward slipped his hand inside. Then he stilled and looked at me again.

'Alice really made you do it?'

'Do what?'

'The wax?'

'Uhm… yeah…', I blushed.

The next thing I knew, he had moved down my body and pealed my panties off, looking at my bare flesh with a fascination that was bordering on mortifying.

'Did it hurt?', he practically whispered.

'A little at first,' I shrugged, 'But it's not so bad after a while.'

While I appreciated his concern, I was starting to feel rather uncomfortable at his examination. Luckily, he didn't stare for much longer. Instead, he stroked my thighs and hips as he locked eyes with me yet again, his green eyes shining in the semi-darkness, before leaning down and placing a kiss just below my belly button.

'Let me make it better…'

He stole any coherent thought from my mind when his tongue swept over the waxed skin, ending at my clit, which immediately sprung to attention. He pushed my legs open a bit and positioned himself between them, swinging one of my legs over his shoulder, granting him better access. When his tongue made contact with me again, my eyes literally rolled back into my head. I knew how to get myself off, obviously, but what Edward was doing to me in that moment… my own fingers couldn't compare to his expert mouth. I gripped the sheets beside me as I felt him ease first one finger, then another, inside me, pumping and curling while his tongue kept licking me. I was lost in sensation and threw my head back, panting heavily. Already, I felt my muscles tightening and heat creep up my chest and neck, settling in my cheeks.

'Bella, look at me', Edward commanded.

I opened my eyes just in time to see _and_ feel him suck on my clit while continuing the motions of his fingers. The combination was overwhelming and I tipped over the edge.

I rode out my orgasm on his fingers. When he noticed it was becoming a little too sensitive, he moved back up my body. I kissed him hungrily, tasting myself on his lips, but not caring about that in the slightest. I couldn't even begin to put into words how good he made me feel and was glad to realize our silent communication extended this far.

As we were kissing, Edward pressed himself closer to me and I could feel the evidence of his arousal. Instinctively, I wrapped my legs around him and moved my hips in time with his, my hands reaching down to slip under the waistband of his boxer briefs. Making my way to the front, I finally came into contact with his cock. Well, the tip of it, anyway. The skin of it felt so smooth, I felt compelled to stroke him for a bit. It jerked at my touch and Edward moaned into my mouth. I pushed his underwear down as far as my hands could reach, then used my feet to take them all the way off. He settled back into my embrace after having removed my shirt. We lay like that for a while, moving against each other to find some friction, while exploring each other's bodies with our hands, tongues entwined.

'Fuck, Bella,' he said huskily, 'I need you… now!'

I pulled his lips back to mine in an attempt to convey my need for him, too.

He pulled back again and asked, 'Condom?'

I nodded and he rolled off me a little, reaching into his nightstand, retrieving a condom and quickly putting it on. He settled back between my legs and positioned himself at my entrance.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, Edward, I want you.'

He kissed me again and slowly pushed forward until he filled me completely.

The feeling was… indescribable. I hadn't seen him in all his glory yet, but based on how he felt inside me, stretching me… Wow. Just… wow. I looked at him wide-eyed and for an immeasurable moment we didn't move, just looking at each other and reveling in the feel of our connected bodies. In that moment I just _knew_ he felt the same as I; this utter sense of rightness. This was how it was supposed to happen. No pretenses, no complications, just him and me, Edward and Bella.

As the moment stretched on, he kissed me, then cocked his head to the side, frowning slightly.

_You okay?_

I cupped his cheeks and kissed him again.

_More than okay._

When we broke the kiss, he looked at me intently and finally started to move. If I thought earlier he couldn't feel better inside me, I was mistaken. With every thrust of his hips, I felt more of his body, more passion… I held onto him tightly, my legs wrapped around his waist, my arms around his shoulders. He had buried his face in my neck, sucking at the skin there, and I felt his hot breath on my skin. He started cursing softly, and the sound of it in my ear turned me on even more.

'Fuck, B… so soft… so hot… so tight… Shit! I won't… last long… like this…', he panted.

I peppered kisses all over his skin, wherever I could reach, urging him on. Suddenly, his whole body tensed while his hips move erratically before he stilled, moaning my name. He collapsed on top of me, and although his one hundred and eighty-five pounds were quite heavy, I didn't mind being temporarily crushed by his weight. He was breathing heavily for a while, recovering from his release. He then turned his head and kissed the side of my neck, trailing up to my lips, whispering my name in between kisses. Wrapping his arms around me, he rolled onto his side, pulling out of me but not letting me go.

'Wow,' he sighed, 'That was intense.'

I could only hum in agreement. Laying like that for a while, I finally dozed off again, falling asleep to his steady heartbeat and his hand stroking my hair.

**o.O|O.o**

Sometime the next morning, I woke up with Edward's strong arms around me, my back to his chest, and him nuzzling my neck. I shifted a little and instantly, his grip on me tightened and he ground his hips against my ass, alerting me to his erection. His hand moved up to my breast, caressing at first, then squeezing a little and playing with my nipple.

_Quite the wake up call…_

Still only half waking up, I turned my head back and was met with his soft lips on mine, his scruff tickling me. Waking up, or still dreaming, I wasn't sure, but I couldn't really think of that, anyway. Not with a very naked, very sexy, and obviously very aroused Edward kissing and touching me. Surrendering to the sensations and my remaining slumber, I sighed – or perhaps moaned – as he moved his hand down from my breast to between my legs, testing and teasing me. I felt him moving his fingers through the wetness there and a pleasurable tingling was already starting to build. At the same time, he continued to move his hips and I wiggled my ass against him. He then hitched my leg over his and in one swift move he slid inside me again, making me gasp at the sudden fullness. After making sure I would keep my leg like that, he moved his hand back and increased the rhythm of his fingers as he thrust in and out, slow and deep. I gripped my pillow while Edward kissed my shoulder, my neck, that spot below my ear…

The almost desperate need of last night was absent, instead we savored our connection at a leisurely pace. Edward took his time, with long, slow strokes, but the feel of him still caused me to reach my climax relatively quick. It felt amazing, feeling him inside me as I convulsed. I noticed he was holding his breath, trying not to come with me, and after a few moments he started moving again. My senses were heightened extremely by now and I moaned in appreciation. He had moved his hand back up to my breast and held on to me as his thrusts became more powerful, nearing his own release. I loved the way my name tumbled off his lips as he came, a soft whisper, almost a plea. He rocked against me for a little while after, but soon sleep overtook me again, encouraged by his soothing embrace.

**o.O|O.o**

I woke up fully a few hours later to Edward gently caressing my back. I opened my eyes and was caught in his intense green gaze.

'Hey.'

'Morning.'

He leaned over and kissed me. When he pulled back, he frowned a little. I reached up to smooth it out.

'What's wrong?'

'We uhm… forgot something… earlier…', he trailed off.

It took me a while before I realized what he was talking about.

'Oh. That.'

During our morning encounter we hadn't used a condom.

_Very mature and responsible, Bella._

I know. But at least he remembered and brought it up.

'Should we… you know… take precautions?'

'You mean, can I get pregnant?'

He nodded sheepishly.

'No. I've been on birth control since I was sixteen.'

'Good. So… just to be sure… I've been tested last month and I haven't had sex since Halloween, so I'm clean.'

'Yeah, me too.'

_Because you were a virgin._

No need to stress that detail. He probably knew about that, anyway. What mattered was that we were both clean and protected.

He visibly relaxed, then kissed me again.

'I'm gonna go take a shower. You coming?'

_Hell yes! You'd be crazy to refuse that__!_

Having cleared the air about protection meant we spent the rest of the day hanging around the apartment and giving in to temptation whenever we felt like it. Edward lifted me up against the shower wall, proving his strength and stamina. We fed each other lunch off our bodies in the kitchen. I rode him on the couch while we were pretending to watch a movie…

**o.O|O.o**

I thought that weekend would change things; Edward had acted on his so-called instincts and apparent feelings for me, proving them me repeatedly, physically. Sunday night I slept in his arms again, even though Emmett had gotten home and looked at us suggestively as we retreated to his room.

When Monday rolled around, though, Edward had reverted back to his usual attitude. Or rather, not even his usual attitude, because that had been friendly. He was… different.

I woke up in the bed alone, Edward already in the shower. By the time I had gotten dressed, he was ready to leave so I collected my things and climbed in his car.

I figured he must have been in a hurry or something.

The ride to campus was quiet and tense and I didn't know how to break it so I just quietly sat in the passenger seat.

'So uhm… I'll see you later for English then?', I asked as I got out of the car.

'Yup.'

_Why wasn't he looking at me? Had I done something wrong?_

I tried to shrug it off and went to my first class. The morning's events kept nagging at me, though, and I found it hard to concentrate. Luckily, I only had lectures so I could get away with sitting there mindlessly doodling in my notebook.

On my way to English I decided to cheer him up by bringing him a cup of his favorite Starbucks coffee: white mocha cappuccino with whipped cream. Tooth-achingly sweet? Yes. Guilty pleasure? Yes. But we both enjoyed them and I knew it would break the ice that had inexplicably formed between us.

I was wrong.

He didn't even show up.

I texted him. No response.

I dropped by his apartment to share my notes with him. He wasn't there.

I texted Emmett. He didn't know where Edward was.

When I came home, Alice was bouncing off her bed in excitement. Of course, I hadn't seen her since Saturday night, and a lot had happened, so she was dying to have a girls' night in and catch up.

I had to cover my ears and lean back when I told her what had happened when we had gotten home from the formal.

'Oh, sweetie, I'm so excited! I knew he would come to his senses! How was it? You have to tell me everything!'

'Everything, Al? You do remember he's your brother, right?'

'Okay, not _everything_ everything. Ew, I most definitely do not want to know what my brothers look like naked. But other than that, how was it? Did it hurt? Was he being sweet and considerate? Because he should! You deserve the fairytale first time. Oh and…'

She kept going on and on and I barely managed to get two words in there, but she seemed satisfied knowing it had all gone well.

_Yeah, if you don't count today's awkwardness._

After a couple of days of Edward's evading actions, Alice started to notice the changed dynamics, too. I tried to dismiss her questions, saying we were busy with individual projects and other obligations, but she wouldn't relent and I finally had to admit to her that Edward had been acting weird and was basically avoiding and ignoring me.

Alice's dark eyes were blazing in anger and she started to shake.

'That… that… _asshole_! Who the hell does he think he is? You had the most amazing night with him and now he's acting like nothing happened? Wait till I get my hands on him, I'll show him…'

'Al, don't,' I interrupted her rant, 'He doesn't know, remember? I don't want you to fight over this.'

'Oh, come on, B. It's obvious how in love you are with him. If he doesn't get it by now, he's not only blind, but stupid too. He can't get away with treating you like this.'

'Alice, please,' I pleaded, 'Don't. I don't want to ruin what's left of our friendship. And I don't want to look back on that night with regrets. It was the best night of my life, you know? I won't taint it with arguments.'

'Oh, sweetie…,' she hugged me fiercely, 'It was really that good?'

I nodded, grinning foolishly.

'And you'll still let him get away with it?'

'If it's really that important to you, I'll pick a fight with him over something else soon', I joked.

We looked at each other for a moment before we both started laughing.

'Okay, fine,' Alice said once she had calmed down a bit, 'I won't meddle. Much. But I've got your back. He may be my brother, but I _chose_ you as my sister.'

**o.O|O.o**

A couple of days later I went by Edward's apartment to pick up a book he had borrowed from me. He wasn't there, thankfully, but Emmett opened the door and let me in.

'Hey, Bells, how are you?'

'Okay, thanks. Hey, I'm not sure if I already said it, but congrats to you and Rose, I'm so happy for you both!'

'Thanks, babe. It meant so much to us that you all were there. You know you're gonna be in the wedding, right?'

I nodded, smiling.

'So anyway, what brings you here?'

'I'm just gonna pick up a book I left here a while ago. Can I take it out of Edward's room?'

'Sure. You know the way.'

It was the first time I had been in the apartment, let alone in Edward's room, since Valentine's weekend. Being back here… I had to lean against the door for a moment, gathering my wits. I had to tell myself not to look at his bed… or the opened door to his bathroom… for it brought back to many memories that were too painful to remember here.

I easily spotted my book on Edward's desk and quickly retreated. As I walked into the kitchen to tell Emmett I was leaving, I noticed Edward had come home while I had been in his room.

'Oh, hey Edward.'

He simply nodded a greeting.

'Got what you came for?', Emmett asked.

I waved the book.

'We just ordered pizza. You wanna stay for dinner?'

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward tense up. He was clearly uncomfortable at my presence. I mean, he could hardly look at me or utter a word.

'Uhm, no thanks, Em. I already made plans with Alice. And I'd hate to intrude.'

'You're never intruding, Bells. Just call Al and ask her to come over, I'm sure…'

'She said she already made plans,' Edward interrupted him, 'Don't pressure her.'

I blushed and looked down, suddenly feeling too much out of place there.

'I think I'll just go now', I mumbled, and made to leave.

I had just barely made it to the front door, when I heard Emmett yell at his brother and I stopped to listen.

'What the hell is wrong with you, man? Why are you being an asshole to Bella?'

I couldn't hear Edward's response, because I was still hiding in the hallway and he wasn't speaking loudly enough. Apparently his answer wasn't what Emmett wanted to hear, because after a few moments he started nearly shouting.

'That's preposterous! I should smack you over the head, little brother! You're making absolutely no sense at all!'

This time, Edward raised his voice too.

'Em, you don't get it. I _can't_! She's like a little sister to me! It would be too weird. She's too young for me!'

_Too young for me. Here we go again._

'She wasn't too young for you two weeks ago', Emmett reasoned.

_Exactly!_

'I know!', Edward yelled exasperatedly.

I imagined him running his hands through his hair, frustrated.

_Well, welcome to the club._

'Just make up your damn mind, bro, 'cause you're driving us all crazy like this and it's totally unfair to her. She deserves better.'

He continued in a normal volume, disabling my eavesdropping.

I quietly snuck out and hurried back to my dorm, where I changed into sweats and proceeded to cry myself to sleep.

**o.O|O.o**

Another week went by and not much changed, aside from Alice taking my side and making snide comments toward Edward. I felt kind of bad, like I was forcing her to choose. She insisted she was fine with it, stating that he should 'get his head out of his ass and stop being a douche'. I loved her for her loyalty.

I had decided that, if Edward really wanted to pretend nothing had happened, I would humor him and just be social and civil to him when I was around him. We didn't study together anymore, except for our assignments in English, which we usually worked on in class or separately.

One Friday night early March, Alice was out on a date with Jasper and I had our room to myself. I was relaxing on our couch, reading the new translation of Tolstoy's _War and Peace_ for my International Literature course. When I came home I had wanted to put on my comfy yoga pants and Forks High sweater, but Alice had surprised me with a gift bag from Victoria's Secret. Inside were a light grey cashmere sweater, plum wool leggings and matching striped tube socks.

'Just a little something to cheer you up. And comfy doesn't exclude cute, so I figured this would look adorable on you!'

She was right; the outfit was very comfortable and I like the luxurious feeling as opposed to my ratty old sweats. Another plus of having such a fashionista best friend.

I was engrossed in my reading, and sobbing my way through Natasha's troubled mind, when there was a knock on the door, startling me. When I opened the door I found pretty much the last person I was expecting there: Edward, dressed in a red plaid shirt, a black leather jacket and torn jeans. He looked shyly up at me, fumbling with the keys in his hand.

'Can I come in?'

Silently, I ushered him in, taking a seat next to him on the couch. He made no attempt to say what he obviously came over to say, so after a couple of minutes, I cleared my throat. This snapped him out of his stupor and he turned to look at me.

'We need to talk.'

'So talk.'

He swallowed and picked at a thread on the throw on the couch, avoiding my eyes.

'Look, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. It's just… I've been having a hard time coming to grips with things.'

'What things?', I challenged.

'You know, what happened that weekend.'

'I know what happened that weekend, Edward. I'm just curious as to why you chickened out on me afterwards.'

'I didn't…'

'Yes! You did! If you think I'm too young for you, I've got news for you: the age difference has been the same my entire life.'

'Too young for me? Where did you get that?'

I unsuccessfully tried to stifle my laughter, 'You should really check if the person you're talking about has really left, you know? I was just outside the door as you told Em.'

His eyes widened and his cheeks turned pink with embarrassment. I was on a roll now, so I continued my rant.

'And remember when I met James last year? Yeah, you told him to stay away from me because I was too young and…'

'I said that to protect you!', he exclaimed, 'James is a predator. He's fun to hang out with and have a drink, but when it comes to girls… he's ruthless and he would've used you. I was trying to be a good friend.'

'So I'm just a friend to you?'

'Bella, you _know_ I love you…'

'Yeah,' I scoffed, 'as a little sister.'

'No! That's what I've been trying to tell you…'

'I know I'm inexperienced and that may freak you out, but you should've thought of that before you took my clothes off and started kissing me.'

'You were a virgin? Shit!'

'Wait, you didn't know?'

'Does this look like the face of someone in the know?'

Point taken. He looked absolutely shocked and incredulous.

'Come on, Edward, did you ever see me with a guy?'

'But you went to prom with Yorkie last year, I thought you…'

'Ew! No! Eric's a nice guy and all, but just…no! We went as friends.'

'Shit, Bells, if I had known…'

Suddenly I was anxious about his reaction to finding out I was a virgin before him. What if he wouldn't want me because of that? What if it was another reason to consider me too young for him? But, I tried to encourage myself, if I didn't confront him, I'd never know.

'What? Do you regret it now?'

'No! But… I don't know... I'd have made it more special. It should have been special. With someone you love…'

'Edward, it was. I mean, I didn't plan it like that, but I didn't stop it either. We both wanted to. And it _was_ special. To me at least…', I trailed off.

I had averted my eyes, a little embarrassed at admitting my true feelings to him like that.

I was getting nervous when he didn't respond, but on the other hand, the quiet also meant he hadn't decided one way or the other.

After a couple of minutes of sitting like that, I felt his hand cup my face and turn it back to him. Edward looked me in the eyes; his were sparkling with some unknown emotion.

'For me, too', he said sincerely.

**o.O|O.o**


End file.
